Take a picture it lasts longer
by Prue Piper Phoebe
Summary: Strange things start to happen when one of the girls go missing.


"Aaaahhhhhh,"

"Wow that was scary," Pinkie giggled

"Come on guys I think we should call it a night." Sunset suggested to her friends

"Yeahhh," They all agreed in unison

The girls had all crammed in Sunsets flat to watch a horror, now they were all having regrets watching it before bed, Sunset locked her flat up and had offered to drop Fluttershy home, they all said their goodbyes and split up, Applejack dropped Rarity off back at hers and Rainbow gave Pinkie pie a lift the youngest of the group as she wasn't old enough to drive.

oOo

The next morning the girls were all getting ready for their day out, the previous night everyone had watched the others get in their houses and then left but what they didn't know is one wouldn't make it.

Walking into the entrance of the shopping centre, a voice was heard shouting her back, "Hey, you're here early"

"I need to talk to everyone"

"Why what's wrong? Sunset asked her friend walking to save a table at the cafe

Rainbow and Pinkie were the last to arrive half an hour later, Applejack waved them over to their table, not long after a waitress brought their drinks over and left.

"We decided to order,"

"So what was so urgent you couldn't say without everyone?" Sunset asked again

"Let me guess Applejack has broke her base strings." Rainbow suggested

"Where's Rarity?" Pinkie asked interrupting the others

"That's who I wanted to talk about." Apple told them looking concerned

Rainbow propped her feet on the table, "Your marital problems aren't any of our business

"That is real funny we don't argue like an old married couple,"

"I didn't say it."

"Look, It's not about us, it's about her, she's missing"

"Are you sure?" Rainbow dash asked

Pinkie now turned and saw the fashionista now coming up to their table, "There she is."

"Hey, sorry I'm late darlings, did I miss anything?" Rarity apologised

Everyone just stared at the fashionista, confusion written all over the girls faces.

Rarity noticed the looks they were all giving her, "Oh don't tell I mixed my colours again."

"Nope, only that your missing." Pinkie Pie blurted out

"Well as you can clearly see I am not missing, whoever gave you that rumour, they are clearly lying."

"Granny smith does not..."

"Maybe we should order some food," Fluttershy interrupted, trying to ease the tension

oOo

The weekend flew by, no one questioned the weird morning they had. School had started up and the girls had met up at their usual table for dinner.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself," Sunset asked

"Nothin, it's just last week she asked if I would help out with the boutique because her car was going in for repair."

"So," Sunset waved her hand gesturing for her friend to continue

"Ah picked her, took her to work, she then wanted me to take her to the shopping centre, well the thing is when we got back to the boutique I found her talking to someone."

"Yeah, it's called a conversation."

"Yeah but usually, they have to be someone there to talk to."

"Well that does sound a little weird, maybe she was rehearsing for something."

"The thing was ah felt like she was just using me as a taxi service, she's been insulting her customers and ok Applebloom came home from Sweetie belles upset, she told me that they were playing in Rarity's bedroom when she knocked the rubbish bin over, sweetie belle took the blame and when Rarity sent her out, she told Applebloom, she knew she had done it and if she's really friends with her sister she wouldn't have let her take the blame."

Sunset tried to reassure her friend, not wanting to worry her even more, "Ok, I can see you're worried, would it put your mind at ease if I went to talk to her," she then put a hand on the Texans shoulder, taking her into a vision.

" _Applejack,I'm glad you made it."_

" _Ah do keep my promises."_

" _I didn't say you don't, darling."_

" _So what do ya need?"_

" _I'm needed in the back so would you be able to put some stock out onto the shop floor from the sewing room," The fashionista told her friend, "If you need anything you know where to find me, oh and darling, do knock."_

 _Applejack did as she was told until she came across a problem, "Rarity, I can't find the shoe to match this pink dotted one."_

 _She waited not getting an answer she tried again,"Rarity, are you back there?" Heading to the back room, she noticed the door ajar, taking a few steps closer she heard the fashionista talking, Applejack was about to knock when her name was mentioned, taking a peek through the gap all she could see was Rarity's back, the moment the fashionista stepped to the side, she was shocked to see Rarity's reflection not move with her instead it carried on speaking staring straight at the Texan girl, she jumped back in shock, dropped the shoe then tried to get back to the shop floor before Rarity knew she was there._

 _Rarity came out picked up the shoe and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror for it to speak, "Looks like Applejack wasn't the only one listening in, don't worry Sunset your time will come,"_

Sunset shot back, removing her hand from Applejack

"What happened, are you alright?"

"I need to find Fluttershy," She told her friend shooting up

oOo

Sunset arrived at Rarity's house and knocked, it didn't take long for the door to open, the girl in question standing on the other side.

"Hey, what brings you to my door, darling."

"Have you seen Fluttershy?"

"Yes I have, but don't worry I didn't tell her about the thing you told me in confidential." A smirk spreading across the girls face, "You know the ..."

"Look, I came here to check on my friend, now if that's a crime I'll leave you to it."

"Just take the fun out of it," Rarity opened the door wider and gestured for her friend to come in, "So what is on your mind?" The fashionista asked her friend, making herself a drink, then taking a seat.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking,"

"Don't worry darling I wasn't going to ask, my house, my drinks."

"Applejacks worried about you."

"Wow, I was wondering how long it would take for the A word to rise her ugly head."

"We all are, you seem distant with everyone and the morning you were meeting us you never told us where you went"

"Ok, next time I go out I'll remember to take a photo and send to you all."

When Rarity had finished with her drink she placed the cup down with her left hand and while she looked preoccupied Sunset went to touch her arm to see what she was hiding but just as she got close enough, Rarity moved her arm out of the way, "Not so fast, that would be easy and the game is just getting started."

"Who am I talking to?"

"Whoever you want."

Just as the fashionista went to grab the door, Sunset followed behind she noticed something on the floor, bending down, it was Fluttershy's hair clip, the moment she touched it, the surroundings changed, from the fancy house she was in to a dimly lit, run down house.

 _Rarity walked in to the house along with Fluttershy "I don't think this is a good idea" the shy girl said following her friend "I thought you wanted to go shopping"_

" _Yes..." She waved her friend off, "I told you I needed to make a quick stop, but if you're too scared you can wait outside."_

" _No, its fine"_

" _Well, if you're staying, I need your help in here," She told the shy girl pointing to the room, then moving aside, "You first."_

 _Fluttershy was hesitant but still entered the room, Rarity followed behind her then closed the door. The fiery haired girl could still hear the pink haired girl, "Wait, Sunset, what are you doing here, What are you doing, aaaahhhhhh."_

Sunset came out of her vision and noticed the purple haired girl stood holding the door open,

"I think you should leave now," Rarity told the older girl, a smile creeping across her features before it turned into a concerned look," what did you do to her?"

Sunset got to her feet then walked past Rarity, "Don't worry, we'll get you back sooner than you think."

"Don't count on it, darling."

oOo

"What was Pinkie doing here? Sunset asked, walking through the door to her flat

"She wasn't"

"I just saw a pink bubble bounce pass me, don't lie to me, Fluttershy"

"Well there you go then."

"What's wrong with everyone?"

"Oh and by the way, I'd get some rest if I was you, your starting to look a little dark around the eyes."

Sunset watched the shy girl leave, then went to look in the mirror, she saw a shadow resembling a camera like she was holding one near her face, only to be knocked back as her reflection shot out of the mirror screaming, her skin peeled to reveal bone, "Friends forever, I think not," before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Coughing, Sunset waved the smoke out of her face only to reveal she was no longer in her flat but now at a fairground, she moved around looking at her surroundings, bumping into a solid object, "Sorry ..." She apologised, turning around to find the person running away, following close behind, "Hey, wait."

The person took Sunset around a corner, her eyes widened stopping suddenly in her tracks at what she was seeing, her five friends, they looked to be about 5 years younger, they were all pausing together to get their picture took, her gaze fell upon the photographer, "Who are you?" She asked mostly to herself,

The Sunset imposter turned to face her present self, "You can't save them." Turning back to face the girl she slowly went to place her finger on the capture button, when she heard movement to the side of her, the real Sunset jumped on the imposter knocking her to the ground.

Waking up the oldest rainboom found herself on the floor of her apartment, bringing her hand up to her head, she then noticed she was clenching something, opening it up she realised it was the same photo of her friends at the fairground.

oOo

Rainbow went looking for Pinkie Pie as she was suppose to meet her at practice, she found her walking passed the library.

"Hey Pinkie, what happened to our date?" Rainbow asked parking her bike at the curb

"Need to meet Flutters."

"Is this something to do with the console?"

Pinkie didn't answer, just carried on walking

Rainbow then grabbed a hold of her friend and spun her around so she was now facing her, "Hey, are you ok"

"They need to be burned,"

"What does?"

"Sunset knows, ask Fluttershy," Pinkie told her, pulling her arm from the other girls grasp and leaving.

oOo

Applejkack heard a beep, checking her phone she had one new message from Rainbow

 **SOS, we need to meet now.**

 **Ok, what's wrong?**

 **Text Sunset and meet me at sugar cube corner.**

It didn't take Applejack long to meet the others, "What's going on?" Applejack asked sitting down

"Pinkie, she was acting really strange."

"Well I went to check on Rarity like you asked," Sunset told her Texan friend, "I found this," She put the butterfly clip on the table, "I had a vision of Rarity and Fluttershy going into this old house , then something really bad happened."

"Describe really bad."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So what do you think is wrong with them?"

"Maybe we should go to check out some books in the library, Possession, history of cameras, in my vision the other me was taking a photo of you lot, your younger selves."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"After I talked to Rarity, Fluttershy told me to look in the mirror, when I did I had shadow of camera around my eyes,"

"That reminds me Pinkie said they need to be burned and you would know, just ask Fluttershy."

"Ssshhhh, ah have the strangest feeling we have visitors." Applejack nodded over to the source

They all followed the Texan girls gaze, their eyes widened at what they were seeing outside Rarity, Pinkie and Flutters were staring through the window their eyes locked on their friends, they had pale skin, red eyes and they all look to have been attacked,Rarity with a pair of scissors, Flutter's with animals and Pink have burned mark all over her.

oOo

Rainbow was the first to arrive at the library, it seemed to be dead, no one in sight not even her friends were seen.

"Sunset, Applejack, anyone," Rainbow called, "Where is everyone?" Not hearing any answer, she decided to be getting on with what she had gone there for, while she was waiting for the rest, it didn't take long before footsteps were heard and a door slamming shut.

"Don't worry, darling, they should be joining you soon."

"Rarity, hey, I'm glad you're here,"

"Really, why?" The fashionista asked, putting her handbag on the nearest table

Rainbow started to walk around the room, "We haven't had a chance to talk in ages."

"So now your wanting to talk."

"Yeah, come on I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

"If you really want to know, what's been wrong with me," Rarity turned away from her friend, "it was Applejack she, she..., made me go through hell."

"That doesn't sound like AJ." Rainbow was now trying to find something to defend herself with

"Your right it doesn't, that's because it wasn't," Rarity told her,

"Well who was it?" The younger girl stopped what she was doing becoming confused with their conversation

"I don't know, I've got confusing thoughts in my head, I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore." Rarity cried, slamming her hands down on the table and leaning over it.

"Come on it'll be fine, we can help you,"

"No you can't, I'm scared I won't be able to control myself, you need to leave"

"I'm not leaving ,I know you won't hurt me cause your my friend"

The fashionista slowly slid her hand into her bag, grabbing the scissors then standing up straight and putting them behind her back, "You really think so."

"I know." Rainbow didn't realised she had moved until she found herself face to face with the girl she was trying to avoid.

"I really played the part to perfection, wouldn't you say."

Rainbow stared at her friend confused, by the time it hit her, the fashionista brought a pair of scissors from behind her back and plunged them straight into Rainbows shoulder.

The younger girl managed to run away from her friend, with the scissor still stuck in her shoulder, shock slowly setting in, the problem was no matter where she ran, Rarity put force fields up to stop her.

"Come on rarity, I know this isn't you,"

"On the contrary darling, it is."

"Sunset, quick grab the book." Rainbow shouted

Rarity dropped her guard looking for the older girl only to realise it was just a decoy

"Nice try," The fashionista turned back around to find the younger girl had disappeared before she had a chance to look for her she felt herself fade into darkness.

Rainbow dropped the book, grabbed her necklace and then passed out herself with the shock of her injury.

oOo

Applejack called back to her house before going to the library, to pick up something they all would need, when she had got what she needed, she headed back outside.

"Fluttershy, what are ya doin here?"

"Oh, um, I was hoping to bump into you."

"Ah'm guessing you're not here for a friendly chat,"

"Your right about that." Fluttershy answered, a dog emerged from behind her, not looking very friendly, the shy girl then knelt down to stroke her dog.

"Ah don't know what or who's got into ya, but ah aint gonna let it destroy our friendship, what would Sunset think, she's helped you through so much."

"Don't mention her name," Fluttershy then whispered something into the dogs' ear, she then ran towards Applejack, her teeth showing and pouncing straight on the Texan girl.

The country girl braced for the impact by putting her arm up front, only to get the dogs jaw clamping down on the girls arm, her teeth sinking right in.

"So all them times she's been there for you, whenever you have phoned, she's dropped everythin to help ya," She said through gritted teeth, "So now you're telling me that was all lies."

"Sunset tortured me," Flutters started to waver on her hold for the animals, giving Applejack chance to pull her arm from the dogs grasp away.

Pain started to course through the older girls arm, but she tried to ignore it and concentrate on the girl she was fighting with,

"You're just like her, I should have known you would all stick together."

While the younger girl was distracted she quickly grabbed her lasso from behind, swung it and wrapped it around an angry Fluttershy, pulling her towards her, giving the Texan girl chance to grab the necklace with her injured arm.

oOo

Sunset arrived at the library, to find the main doors locked, confusion forming on her features.

"Rainbow, Applejack, are you in there," Sunset banged on the door, when she heard no answer, she decided to look for another way in, finding the back door to the library unlocked, she walked in and found she wasn't alone

"Pinkie."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well I do now,"

"Wow you really do think you're somebody." Pinkie teased, "But don't worry, we're going to bring your big head down."

"Rainbow told me about what you said."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pinkie turned away in a huff

Sunset kept a safe distance from the party girl "I think you do."

"Three girls walk into a house but you only rescue two friends, how is that possible?"

"I know Rainbow loves your riddles but we haven't got time for them right now."

"Time, that reminds me of a saying, what goes around comes around," A smirk came across Pinkie's features, she then took something out of her bag and threw it a few inches away from Sunsets feet, realising what it was she then ducked for cover just as the tub of sprinkles hit the floor, the older girl grabbed her arm and winced in pain, the explosion left her badly burnt.

"I've got to find Pinkie and the others fast," She thought to herself, finding the younger girl gone.

oOo

What you doing?"

"Nothin to concern you."

"Come on Rainbow pick up the phone," Applejack thought to herself not getting an answer, giving in she put her mobile away.

"I hope Rainbow is ok, if not there must be something wrong on your end."

"Come on we're going to find her." Applejack grabbed Fluttershy putting her in the passenger side of her truck

It didn't take long for the Texan girl to arrive at the library, parking up, she left the shy girl in her truck, while she checked to see if her friend was in there, Applejack had previously, searched her house and the cafe they eat at, the last place to look would be where they all planned to meet up.

"Rainbow, are you in here?" Applejack called out opening the main library doors, which Pinkie had left unlocked, to give them chance to escape. When she noticed Sunset kneeling next to her friend, she ran beside them both

"Where's Fluttershy? Sunset asked, worriedly

"Its fine ah left her in the truck," The younger girl said, pointing outside, "What happened to your arm?"

"Pinkie, I don't think she meant for it."

"Shouldn't you get it looked at?"

"Yeah, later,"

"Where is she now?"

"She got away and Rarity was right there," Sunset looked up at her friend, "Oh no they didn't,"

They both ran outside to find the girl who was in the front passenger seat was now gone, her lasso was all that was left along with a note."

" **Hey girls lets party."**

There was a photo attached, it was the one with the five girls on except they had zoomed further in at the background, a lonely house stood just behind the girls.

"I know where they're going, come on we need to wake Rainbow and get you both to the hospital."

"No, ah'll be fine."

"Are you sure your arm seems pretty bad."

"Its fine ah can rest when we help the others."

oOo

They finally arrived at the house,after first making a stop to the hospital to drop Rainbow off.

"I'm hoping if Rainbow is done on time she'll be able to be our back up."

When they entered the house, it was dark, looked like no one had lived here in years, they both put their phone lights on for a bit more brightness.

"Applejack you check upstairs and I'll look around down here." Sunset watched her friend start to ascend the stairs, then stopping her "Don't forget the plan."

"Don't worry, Ah won't." Applejack reassured the older girl

Sunset headed off into the living room from the looks of it at first glance the house seemed to be normal there was a setee, a fireplace turning around she saw photos lined the back wall, moving in closer, she noticed they seemed to be of other friends, they looked happy, from the style of their clothes, it seemed to have gone on for years.

"What happened to you?" Sunset asked herself, looking at the background of one of the photos she recognised something familiar shining her light at the picture, her eyes widened at what she saw."That's the same house," when she looked back at the group of friends in the photo, they changed to skeletons, next to each picture, there was a newspaper clipping it read

 **Six teens found dead, three commit suicide after murdering three of their friends**

After Sunset had read the clipping, she then grabbed the bin near the door, poured some petrol in and started to put all the photos in, she then came across a photo of her friends, she plucked it off the wall and had a closer inspection of it, shining the light on it, she let out a breath, she still had time to save them.

"It was the camera,"

"I should have known, you would be the one to figure it out," Rarity shut the door behind her

"What did you do to these people?" Sunset asked pointing at the photos

"I didn't do anything darling, they did it to themselves."

"You're right about that, technically you didn't touch them, but how did you get them to kill each other."

"That part was easy, you think your friends the moment you bond but the minute something goes wrong they turn against you,"

"So, why my friends, we've known each other for a few years,"

"I'll give you a clue, all these photos are lies," Rarity told her, "You see the smiling faces of five girls but what you don't see is the two childhood best friends that sit closer than anyone else, the posh girl that buys herself a drink and doesn't offer anyone else one, the party girl at the back that is trying so hard to mingle to forget her lonely family background and last but not least the Texan girl.

"Wait, all this is about you," Sunset started to slowly move toward her with the photo, "let me guess everyone you met had split up and let you down, every photo, they faked, your life was a lie and so you take photos of others at their happiest.

"Yes, groups of friends came to the fair to get their photo's took and my family life was going to hell, while everyone seemed happy, I was miserable."

"That doesn't make it right to hurt others."

"It doesn't matter now about me, you fools have fallen into my trap."

"No, I was counting on it."

"Rainbow, now," Sunset shouted, hoping her friend would have made it to the house by now, no reply was heard

"Looks like your friend let you down,"

"I don't think so," Sunset nodded toward the door

Rarity turned and opened the door to find Rainbow dash holding a lighter to a photo of the girls

"Did you miss me?"

"So you think by burning a photo, it will do what?

"Well you have nothing to worry about then do you" she nodded her head for Rainbow to light it

"Nice try but that won't work."

"Won't it," Sunset pulled out a lighter and lit hers as well, then dropping it into the bin with the rest of them

"Oh no, I think I'm starting to melt," Rarity told them sarcastically

"Come on Applejack," Sunset whispered to herself waiting for the last one to be lit

Rarity kicked the bin over making the fire start to spread, "I hope your friends are willing to die with you."

"They would rather die than to turn into something they aren't"

"What's happening? Nooooooo," Rarity screamed before she fell to the floor unconscious

Sunset helped walk Rarity out, "Come on we better get out of here,"

They had made it to the front door, when they noticed two people missing.

"Where's Applejack?"

"We're here," Applejack shouted, running down the stairs with Pinkie pie in front

Rainbow and Pinkie headed outside first followed by Apple and Sunset helping Rarity and Fluttershy behind them,she heard a scream not long after.

"Sunset, help."

Turning around she noticed a pair of hands holding the shy girl back, pulling her into the burning building

"Quick grab Rarity," Sunset ran straight back towards the house,"

Fluttershy held her hand out ready for the older girl to grab and pull her out, Hurry, I need you."

"That's sweet," Sunset stretched her arm out, "If you were really Fluttershy," She then grabbed the door handle and pulled the door shut.

"Aaaahhhhhh."

oOo

24 hours later, they all met at their favorite cafe in the shopping centre.

"How's your arm?"

"They said it's just a second degree burn, so it shouldn't be too long before its healed, to just change the bandage regularly and I have an idea who'll be doing that," Sunset then turned to Rainbow, "How about you? did they still see you after what happened?"

"Yeah they told me not to run off without the sling this time and I've cost myself more time at wearing the damn thing, but at least I can still kick the ball," Rainbow laughed and they all rolled their eyes

"Applejack what did they say about your arm?"

"There's no infection, so that's good news, the bite didn't go too far into the skin."

"Well don't worry ladies, Pinkie and I will be at your every hand and foot until your wounds get better." Rarity told them her face apologetic, Pinkie Pie nodded along.

"Sorry, I'm late, I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Nope."

"Nothing at all."

"I hope you didn't miss me to much."

"It was like you were here all along."Sunset patted her friend.

"Did you enjoy your holiday?"

"It was nice but I did have this one nightmare about a house and this camera that made people kill their friends, good job it wasn't real,"

"Well on that let me tell you about our day."

The girls sat around their usual table having a laugh but what they didn't realise is the lights that started to flicker.


End file.
